Slipped Away
by DaRkDrEaMeR23
Summary: This is years later after they graduated form Degrassi. Sean is getting married and packing to move away with is College sweetheart, no not Emma. Things are going smoothly, but will somethings from the years before cause him to rearrange his priorities?
1. Default Chapter

_**Slipped Away**_

_Summary: This is years later after they graduated from Degrassi. Sean and Emma are completely over and done with each other. He is getting married and packing to move away with his fiancee. But will somethings from the years before cause him to re-arrange his priorities? Emma and Sean fans hold onto your hats it's gonna be an intense ride._

_Rating: T (PG-13) For mild language and some sexual content._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi: The Next Generation or any of its characters. I do not own the song "Slipped Away", either. I, myself, own nothing. This is merely for fun and the cause too much time on my behalf._

_I miss you, miss you so bad  
I don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same   
Ooooh_

_Nah nah la la la nah nah_

_I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't_

_Oooooh  
I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh_

_I had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake  
It happened, you passed by_

_Now your gone, now your gone  
There you go, there you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now your gone, now your gone  
There you go, there you go,  
Somewhere your not coming back_

_The day you slipped away  
Was the day i found it won't be the same noo..  
The say you slipped away  
Was the day that i found it won't be the same oooh..._

_Nah nah, nah nah nah, nah nah  
I miss you_

_**Chapter One: Bag Of Memories**_

It has been over four years since Sean graduated from Degrassi Community School. During half of his Junior year and his full Senior year of High School he once again dated Emma Nelson, but ended things weeks before graduating because he felt she was to involved and dedicated to a relationship when he wasn't. So, one-quarter into his freshman year at college he came across Dawn and developed a close friendship, soon turning a relationship. The night after they graduated he surprised her and proposed, she happily accepted his proposal. Now that he is getting married he has decided to move to Washington so his fiancee can be closer to her family. This would be more convenient for them both, Dawn, as said, closer to her family and friends, and Sean able to get a fresh start away from Degrassi and any problems. Now in the present time, Sean and Dawn are in Sean's living room packing things in boxes for their move.

Sean leans over, kisses his fiancee's forehead and tapes up another box. "This one is done."

Dawn took her hand to run through Sean's blonde tinted unkempt hair resting her hand on the back of is neck. "Well, I have to get to work, be home later okay..."

"Okay, hopefully I will get some more work done here."

"I know you will." She pulls him into a small sweet kiss.

He pulls away from her smiling. "I love you."

"I love you too." She kisses him again this time quicker, stands and takes her bag off the coffee table. "I'll try to be home before five."

"Okay, don't be too late." He said readjusting himself on the couch.

"I won't, bye." She walks out the door closing it on her way out.

Sean picks himself off the couch, makes his way into his room and starts going through his closet. After a little while of scanning through his closet, seeming unsatisfied, he kneels down in front of it. Digging through some clothes he comes across an old box with some noticeable tears in it. He pulls back the flaps noticing things from past years. He fumbles through the box seeing papers, his old high school graduations cap, and some useless things, nothing really to his satisfaction. He then reaches the bottom of the box seeing a small, thick, crinkled golden envelope. He reaches the box, pulls out the envelope pushing the box aside. he plops on to his bed and opens up the crumpled envelope pulling out quite a large stack of cards and letters. He starts going through the stack seeing few holiday cards, old letters and even some letters from his parents. He started skimming over the old letters he used to get from Ellie Nash.

When Ellie's mother started going through rehab Mrs. Nash decided that when she came out her and Ellie would move I with Ellie's Aunt to ensure that Mrs. Nash would stay off her alcohol. So, Ellie soon moved to New Jersey in the middle of tenth grade. Her and Sean decided not to continue their relationship, but did write one another on a friendly basis. She was finding everything hard to cope with at first, but soon she made new friends and even found a new boyfriend. Sean knew she was moving on and wouldn't feel the need to write him anymore. His thoughts turned out to be truth and after some time the two lost touch completely.

He took those letters and put them off to the side. He opened the next few letters which were from his older brother Tracker.

Tracker had moved to Alberta when Sean was in ninth grade because of a job offer. Although the two brothers no longer lived close to one another they always made time to write a letter every now and then. Over the years Tracker had met his now wife of three years.

Sean smiled while reading, remembering seeing his brother only weeks earlier at his graduation.

After he finished off his brother's letters he put them off to the side in the pile with Ellie's. Then he looked over the two letters he received from his parents.

They don't usually even make any type of contact with him whatsoever, but there were a couple of times in his life where they made an effort to be "involved". One time back in tenth grade Rick Murray brought a gun to school. Now most of the Degrassi School thought he was a psycho, but no one truly would think he would go around shooting people. He had tried to shoot Emma Nelson because she had started a ribbon campaign at one point and helped destroy any chance of starting over at Degrassi, at least that's what he thought anyway. Sean would have felt completely horrible if anything was to happen to her so instead he got in the way of Rick's raging bullet shot to protect Emma. Well, once his parents had heard this they had to make a small effort to act like they were his "parents" by writing him and soon followed by one or two phone calls.  
Then he found quite a few letters unopened. This seemed odd to him, he usually read his mail. He soon realized why he hadn't opened the letters, the return address had read Emma Nelson.

He had broken up with her only months before the letters were sent to him, he was starting school and truly didn't want to hear what Emma had to complain to him about. Whenever he had taken a break or just tried to end things with Emma, it was like he joined a debate team, she didn't take rejection well. Since time had gotten to him he actually never got around to reading Emma's letters. thinking it wasn't to much of importance, considering he had started seeing Dawn, he stuffed those letters along with others into the, once flat, golden envelope.

Now, years later he looks a those same letters debating whether to open then for his own amusement or just throw them into the trash. Well, his curiosity for the amusement of his ex-girlfriend Emma's most likely lecturing letter got the best of him and he ripped open the first letter from her. he unfolded the paper gently and read over Emma's hand written letter carefully.


	2. The Secret Truth Unfolds

_**Slipped Away**_

_Summary: This is years later after they graduated from Degrassi. Sean and Emma are completely over and done with each other. He is getting married and packing to move away with his fiancee. But will somethings from the years before cause him to re-arrange his priorities? Emma and Sean fans hold onto your hats it's gonna be an intense ride._

_Rating: T (PG-13) For mild language and some sexual content._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi: The Next Generation or any of its characters. I do not own the song "Slipped Away", either. I, myself, own nothing. This is merely for fun and the cause too much time on my behalf._

_I miss you, miss you so bad  
I don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same   
Ooooh_

_Nah nah la la la nah nah_

_I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't_

_Oooooh  
I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh_

_I had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake  
It happened, you passed by_

_Now your gone, now your gone  
There you go, there you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now your gone, now your gone  
There you go, there you go,  
Somewhere your not coming back_

_The day you slipped away  
Was the day i found it won't be the same noo..  
The say you slipped away  
Was the day that i found it won't be the same oooh..._

_Nah nah, nah nah nah, nah nah  
I miss you_

_**Chapter Two: The Secret Truth Unfolds**_

Sean read the letter Emma had sent him from years back, intently.

_Dear Sean, _

_I have finally gotten up the courage to write you. I don't expect anything from you and that's not what I am looking for in this letter. There are just some things I have to get off my chest and I knew that if I wrote it out you would have to listen to me without interrupting with a response or something to that effect. I was more than slightly hurt when you broke up with me just a few months ago, before our graduation, but I can't say I wasn't one-hundred percent unprepared. Also, you have to know I wasn't completely honest with you when we were dating. I was planning the day of our graduation to tell you my secret I had keep locked away from you for some time, but since two weeks before then you left me my plan wouldn't have went like I planned. I know this isn't something you want to hear from me since we no longer even speak with one another, but Sean I am pregnant with your baby. I knew that might be a surprise to you, but truthfully I didn't know how else to tell you this. Like I said I don't expect anything from you, but I thought you might want to know I am going to keep the child. I don't know where you are in your life and I don't even know if you have met another girl already. I just needed to tell you because I wouldn't be able to look at my child everyday and not be feeling guilty. I don't want this to affect your life and I am sorry if it does. All I know is if I was in your position I would want to know if I had conceived a child. Don't feel obligated to do anything for ay reason, please. _

_Love Always, _

_Emma. _

Sean leaned back, mouth opened a bit from shock. Emma had been carrying his only child years ago. He folded the letter back up putting it in a pile of its own. Then he looked down seeing more of Emma's letter and he decided to himself to read the remaining letters.

**Your in to deep to stop now Cameron.**

_Dear Sean, _

_I'm a little over seven months pregnant with a baby girl. Reconsidering all the possibilities I will become a single mother. You might want to know I have decided to name her Shane Elizabeth Cameron, yes Cameron. My mother didn't have me take my father's name, I felt fine with the concept and worked through not having my father's background, but I don't want my daughter to have to deal or cope with anything. I have decided to go to the Degrassi Community College, my mother will watch her the few hours I am at school. You probably are close to or did start your school. You have always had so much potential Sean, I seen it in you. I hope you have a good life and everything works well for you, considering you fins someone you can be just as dedicated to as she is to you. Again, I don't expect anything from you, I just know if I would want to know occasionally about the progress of my child. Live your life to the fullest, Sean. _

_Love Always, _

_Emma. _

Sean slowly folded that letter back into the long rectangular shape it once was, placing it aside with her other letter. He would have never thought that life altering truths were packed in an old box in the back of his closet for year, and he never had the slightest clue. He guided his fingers over the words Emma wrote on the third letter, then once again began to read it carefully.

_Dear Sean, _

_Its been almost a month since my last 'update' with you. So, you might be interested to hear that days before this exact moment I am writing you I gave birth to a healthy, although a few weeks premature, baby girl. She has you eyes and smile Sean, and she is the most beautiful baby. September third, she's a fall baby just like her father. I hope everything is going well with school and you are happy with your life. For your own closure I have enclosed a picture of baby Shane inside the envelope. I hope your life takes you places, and make sure to enjoy every minute of it. _

_Love Always, _

_Emma. _

Sean reached inside the white envelope pulling out a hospital taken picture of his daughter. Printed on the photograph in clear black letters says "Shane Elizabeth Cameron." He thought hard about Shane and Emma and questions seemed to flood his head, _'How are they living?', 'What does my baby look like now', 'Would things have been different if in some way I had been involved with them?' _He tried to block out his thoughts as he pulled back the tab to another one of Emma's hand written letters.

_Dear Sean, _

_Life is going good for me and baby Shane. Jack surprisingly loves to spend immense amounts of time with her, which is just such a wonderful thing for me. I have gotten an apartment and had a smooth college start. Baby Shane is an adorable, bouncy child who seems to be perfectly fine and i am finally living my life to the fullest, truly enjoying every issue life throws my way. I have decided to discard all of the negative and un-progressive things in my life in order to move on. For this to actually happen I must take all issue of my past and no longer allow myself to bother with them. Which brings me to the main reason for this letter, my last letter. Sean I loved you and I will truly always love you deep in my heart, but now that I have told you everything that you are needed to know I must say good-bye. Things were never normal for us, since I first asked you to dance at the Welcome Back School Party in seventh grade, to when things came to a halt because of your friends and your 'reputation' you had to with hold, to when we broke up for the last time in Twelfth grade. So, it isn't so different for my good-bye to you to be not so normal. Like I have said to you Sean enjoy life, cause you never know when it might throw a curve ball your way. I needed to say this for quite sometime but never truly would allow you to slip away form me completely. So, now I must say my final good-bye to you, Sean Cameron, once and for all, leaving no strings attached to our past. May you live your life happily and wonderfully. _

_Love Always and Forever, _

_Emma. _

_P.S. Never fall short of your dreams, you have potential, i **see** it in you. _

Sean looked over the letter quickly once more, then noticed to his dismay there were no return addresses on not just that one, but all of her letters. He had forgotten about everything involving Emma and him once he had met Dawn, but now it was as if he wanted to remember it all and never forget again. His life had changed cause of the contents of just one letter, even though Emma had intended not to have it change on her account. He had a beautiful daughter for years and he never knew it. This was building up inside of him like lava inside a volcano before its about to erupt. Without much thought he took the four letters from Emma, folded them into halves, stuck them into his back pocket and rushed out the door. He started his truck giving it gas as he backed out of his old drive way and down the street. He wasn't sure of what her would say once he found her, he just knew he had to find her somehow it had been too long now to put it off for another second more.

__

_**A/N- I really wasn't sure about Sean's Birthday on the show, I really couldn't remember so I just wrote it how I had planned to. :)**_


	3. The Answer is Unclear

_**Slipped Away**_

_Summary: This is years later after they graduated from Degrassi. Sean and Emma are completely over and done with each other. He is getting married and packing to move away with his fiancee. But will somethings from the years before cause him to re-arrange his priorities? Emma and Sean fans hold onto your hats it's gonna be an intense ride._

_Rating: T (PG-13) For mild language and some sexual content._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi: The Next Generation or any of its characters. I do not own the song "Slipped Away", either. I, myself, own nothing. This is merely for fun and the cause too much time on my behalf._

_I miss you, miss you so bad  
I don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same   
Ooooh_

_Nah nah la la la nah nah_

_I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't_

_Oooooh  
I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh_

_I had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake  
It happened, you passed by_

_Now your gone, now your gone  
There you go, there you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now your gone, now your gone  
There you go, there you go,  
Somewhere your not coming back_

_The day you slipped away  
Was the day i found it won't be the same noo..  
The say you slipped away  
Was the day that i found it won't be the same oooh..._

_Nah nah, nah nah nah, nah nah  
I miss you_

_**Chapter Three: The Answer Is Unclear**_

I sped down the Birch Rode remembering me and Jay just walking down this street thinking we were so 'bad' or what ever else they would say, I now laughed to himself at how naive I was at that age. Jay dropped out of school in eleventh grade and I never heard another word from him since then. Soon enough I pulled up to the old Nelson house and stopped my truck right infront.I knew I had to go inside and get some answers, but I felt like my legs were stuck in cement and I couldn't move even if I tried. I looked the house over once again remember the times I had spent there. Me and Emma's first date, how Emma had to change her outfit not even five minutes after we stepped out the door and the wallet incident at that restaurant, but nothing that had happened mattered because I really felt something for her. Then I remembered the summer after ninth grade when I had come over almost every day to fix Mr. Simpson's car and I saw her there hurting inside every time she looked at me. Then I remembered the day of our senior prom when I went to pick her up, she looked absolutely beautiful with her long blue dress and her curly blonde hair draping over her shoulders. She had changed her look completely ever since we first started dating for the last time, but was still the same old Emma deep inside with all her environmental causes and her opinionated beliefs. I laughed to myself once again. I finally had gotten up the courage to walk up to the door, still hoping Mrs. Nelson lived there, I knocked on it lightly a few times. After a second I heard a woman's voice call out.

"I'll be right there, one-second." It sounded like her, but I couldn't be too certain.

Then a little boy around seven or eight answered the door, knowing it couldn't be Shane I knew it was little Jack I had known so well for years.

"Jack? Is that you buddy?"

"Who are you looking for?" He seemed so big it was somewhat hard to believe.

"Jack, its Sean. Do you remember me?"

"How do you know me?" Clearly he couldn't remember me, but I couldn't blame him I had only seen him up till when he was around three years old.

"I used to know your sister, Emma. We were close friends." I knew the kid wasn't dumb he would figure out on his own that I was Emma's boyfriend, but lets just leave that to him.

"My sister, well she isn't here. Is that all you want?" He seemed to be hiding behind his door to himself safe, but I would never hurt Jack. Truthfully I wanted to give him a hug and play a game with him like we used to when he was little.

"Um no, is your mom home?" Just as I asked Spike slowly approached the door, looking almost the same with the exception of a few gray hairs come through her raven black hair.

"Jack, you could have said I had a visitor."

"But he wasn't here for you, he asked for Emma." He said coming over to his mother and wrapping himself around her.

"Mrs. Nelson?" I asked still remaining outside of the door.

She came closer to the door opening it wider. "Hello, wait one-second, I couldn't forget you Sean, um what was your last name?"

"Cameron." I said clearing my throat.

"Well, come in, sit down." She said Jack coming close behind her and her joining me in the living room, sitting in smaller couch right across from me. "Your here for Emma? Well, lets see, its been only been four or five years." She pointed out seeming unsure of why I was there.

"Actually," I began. "I came here to speak with you, Mrs. Nelson."

"Sean, I know you and Emma have been through a lot, but please it's Spike or if you prefer Christine." She smiled faintly trying to make an effort to be kind. Although, to her I was probably just a guy that broke her daughter's heart, got her pregnant and left without a word.

"Okay," I swallowed. "Christine, I am moving to Washington in week or so and I was going through my things and putting them in boxes." I decided not yo mention Dawn, that would just complicate things more.

"Busy guys, aren't you." She was stroking Jack's hair as he leaned his head against her stomach.

"And I cam across this box in the back of my closet with my High School things and some letters inside."

"You found some treasure, is it?" She smiled.

"No, well I had pulled the notes and letters out and I came across for unopened letters from Emma." I said pulling the folded letters out of my back pocket.

"Emma?" She seemed a bit in disbelief.

"Yeah, I had put them in there years ago because I received them months after we broke up and I didn't want to hear Emma complain to me or what ever I thought was in them."

"I understand." She nodded her head in agreement, she seemed full aware of what I had meant.

"Well, I decided to read them today when I came across them, but I wasn't prepared to read what I did. "I said fumbling with the letters in my hand.

"Is that so," She bent over and whispered in Jack's ear for him to "go play", then returned her focus to me. "And what exactly was that Sean?"

I opened up the envelope with Shane's picture in it and I hadn't realize that I had some tears forming in eyes. I then looked up at Spike almost looking for an answer. "I never knew Mrs. Nelson. I wish I did and now I feel terrible knowing I have a child, who I was never involved with." I said pushing back the tears except for one which seemed to slide down my cheek unintentionally.

"Sean," She came over to the couch I was sitting on and placed her hand upon mine in the comforting way she only seemed to know how to do. "I know you were a good kid and if Emma was ever in trouble you would jump at the chance to help or protect her. You proved that to me, especially in High School when you took an actual bullet for my daughter."

I looked down at our hands remembering when Rick Murray pulled the trigger to shoot Emma and I moved in the way of the bullet's path, and you know if I had to do it again I would in a heart beat. Spike was right, keeping Emma safe was something I always have and probably always will do. "Yeah, I just wish I had known."

"Yes, I believe you would." She said moving her hand and scooting back a bit.

"Um, how are they? I had to know, I mean that was the real reason I came here.

Spike tucked back a piece of her thin brown hair. "They are fine, Shane I getting bigger almost every time I see her."

"Oh, I see." I waited a few moments, trying to find the right words to say. "Emma, she is doing fine as well?"

Spike nodded. "She has been a wonderful mother and I am just so proud of her." She had said her last words with a smile.

I knew that I just had to ask Mrs. Nelson where Emma is and she would tell me, but the words just wouldn't come out for some reason. "They around you guys often?" I don't even know if _I_ would be able to answer that.

Spike laughed silently and smiled. "Yes, actually she has an apartment only a few streets down. Plains Road."

I nodded and looked down once again at the folded letters still tightly gripped in my hands.

"The only apartment building on the street, large gray one, apartment 4C." She said standing.

I rose to my feet reaching out giving her a hug, she was always like a mother to me. "Thank-you so much, Spike.

She pulled away and brought her hand to my cheek. "No problem sweetheart, now go." She said moving her hands as if to shoo me out the door and then she walked off into the direction of the kitchen.

I shoved the letters back into my back pocket and started walking towards the door, but stopped when I noticed Jack playing with some of his trucks a few feet in front of the door. I leaned over a little extending my hand out slightly, but he surprised me by standing and giving me a brief hug. "Bye Sean." He put simply, quickly sitting back down with his toys. Maybe he did remember me after all.

I smiled to myself, "Bye buddy." Then I walked out of the door to my truck and started the engine. I drove down the street feeling a bit uneasy, its been years since I have seen Emma. I knew this was going to be a very interesting reunion.

__

_**A/N- Next Chapter will be better... I promise.**_


	4. The Breath of Reason

_**Slipped Away**_

_Summary: This is years later after they graduated from Degrassi. Sean and Emma are completely over and done with each other. He is getting married and packing to move away with his fiancee. But will somethings from the years before cause him to re-arrange his priorities? Emma and Sean fans hold onto your hats it's gonna be an intense ride._

_Rating: T (PG-13) For mild language and some sexual content._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi: The Next Generation or any of its characters. I do not own the song "Slipped Away", either. I, myself, own nothing. This is merely for fun and the cause too much time on my behalf._

_I miss you, miss you so bad  
I don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same   
Ooooh_

_Nah nah la la la nah nah_

_I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't_

_Oooooh  
I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh_

_I had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake  
It happened, you passed by_

_Now your gone, now your gone  
There you go, there you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now your gone, now your gone  
There you go, there you go,  
Somewhere your not coming back_

_The day you slipped away  
Was the day i found it won't be the same noo..  
The say you slipped away  
Was the day that i found it won't be the same oooh..._

_Nah nah, nah nah nah, nah nah  
I miss you_

_**Chapter Four: The Breath Of Reason**_

When I reached the street I pulled up to the apartment building. Making my way from my truck to the building. Once inside I guided myself down the halls looking carefully at each apartment number, 2B ... 7B ... 1C ... finally 4C. I readies myself, rang the bell and for the first time in years I heard her speak, to me. Moments after she called out from inside she opened the door, standing only a foot away from me. She looked almost the same except her hair seemed longer although it was hard to tell cause it was pulled back into a pony tail. Also, her body seemed to have filled out more, but that was also not so easy to tell cause she had on a pair of loose jeans and a sweatshirt. A look of confusion plastered on her face, she just stood there looking at me, mostly at my eyes. For minutes, we stood there, her looking me up and down, and myself outside of the door unsure of what I truly wanted from my visit. It was in those few minutes I learned the true meaning of an awkward silence.

"Emma ...?" I said, my voice cutting through the silence like a sharpened knife.

She looked me over once more than gave me a small smirk. "The one and only."

Now that wasn't the reaction I thought she would have. I had played over an over in my mind the sound of Emma's yelling voice, saying that I should have never came there and I was a horrible person to come to her over the years. Well, I guess that was partly because I felt that way. So it was no shock her insignificant, little reply threw me a bit of my guard. She only had said a few words, but I could tell she had changed from the conservative, nature-friendly Emma she had been years before.

"What is it that you want, Sean?" She had put it so bluntly.

I wasn't able to really find the answer, so all I could think of to say was, "So you do remember me?"

"How could I forget..." She walked back into her apartment leaving the door wide open as if allowing me to enter after her.

I walked inside making my way over to the living room area, sitting on her couch and continuing to speak, even though I wasn't completely sure she could still hear me. "I don't know, I like your place its very um like home."

She comes out of a room down her hall area, resting her daughter on her hip, our daughter. "Do you have a reason for this visit or do you just chose to come back every few years to check on me?"

I stood, walking closer to where Emma and Shane were. It was so much to have to soak in, all in one day. Only a few feet away was my own daughter, I just wanted to reach out and hug them both. They seemed to fit so well together. I approached them smiling. "Yeah ... her." I said looking Emma directly in her eyes, something I hadn't done in such a long time.

She gave me an almost angry look. "Why?" Then she turned around and walked back into the room she had come from minutes before.

I hesitated a bit, but then followed her into the room. "She's our daughter."

"That didn't seem to have any affect on you before." She stops going through the bag she was previously looking through. "You know what, Sean?" She pauses turning to face me. "I have nothing left to say to you." She then took Shane and walked into the living room.

I didn't hesitate to follow her this time. "Emma..." But it didn't matter what I said, to her it seemed as if I really had read those letters years ago and now, four years after, decided to make myself known to my daughter. Well, I wouldn't really want to talk to me if I was her either. I had to set things straight, somehow. "I never knew about her." Well, that's one way to do it.

"Oh really." She stopped walking and looked me straight in the face. "I wrote to you, Sean." She said a bit more serious with a hint of anger lying in her words.

"I never read them till today, I swear."

She gave me a sort of unconvinced look.

"Emma, I wouldn't lie about something like this." I said moving closer to her.

She turned away from me and took a seat on the couch. "I know ... its just." She said tears rising in her eyes.

I sat beside her trying my best not to cross a line or something, when I really just wanted to pull her into a hug to stop her from being upset. "What, what is it?"

"It took me so long to get over you the first time, Sean, I went through some much. Then when I knew somewhere in my mind that you were never coming back, not for me ... not for Shane I gave up on you. And that was one of the hardest things I have ever had to do. Then over time I got used to it and your role became less and less important to me, but when your daughter looks at you with her big eyes filled with innocence and asks where her daddy is and you have to say you don't know, is the worst thing in the world." She paused as if to let what she had just said soak in. "Sean, the fact that you never knew isn't gonna change the four years of your daughter's life where you were never there the birthdays ... holidays ... father's day. Did you ever once think that coming here would have been a bigger mistake than never coming at all?" She stopped herself when the tears overcame her.

"I know--"

"No no, the thing is you don't know." She said cutting me off. "Shane needed a someone to take care of her so I did that for her, she needed someone to teach her what she needed to know so I did that for her, but when she needed a father figure I wasn't able to give that to her, and that killed me inside. But that all isn't the point, the point is I got over it all, I overcame the obstacles, I got over you, Sean, I got over you for once in my entire life." She began to cry harder.

I was truly at a loss for words so the only thing I could think to do in that situation was pull her into a comforting hug. "I'm sorry, Em, I had no idea."

She cried into my chest for a few minutes before pulling away to compose herself. "And the worst part of this all..." She said tucking back a piece of her blonde hair that fell down. "I ... I really believe you."

I then pulled her back into a loving, comforting hug.

__

_**A/N- I hope you guys liked it ... next chap will be up sooner I promise.**_


	5. Saying Hello For The First Time

_**Slipped Away**_

_Summary: This is years later after they graduated from Degrassi. Sean and Emma are completely over and done with each other. He is getting married and packing to move away with his fiancee. But will somethings from the years before cause him to re-arrange his priorities? Emma and Sean fans hold onto your hats it's gonna be an intense ride._

_Rating: T (PG-13) For mild language and some sexual content._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi: The Next Generation or any of its characters. I do not own the song "Slipped Away", either. I, myself, own nothing. This is merely for fun and the cause too much time on my behalf._

_I miss you, miss you so bad  
I don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same   
Ooooh_

_Nah nah la la la nah nah_

_I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't_

_Oooooh  
I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh_

_I had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake  
It happened, you passed by_

_Now your gone, now your gone  
There you go, there you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now your gone, now your gone  
There you go, there you go,  
Somewhere your not coming back_

_The day you slipped away  
Was the day i found it won't be the same noo..  
The say you slipped away  
Was the day that i found it won't be the same oooh..._

_Nah nah, nah nah nah, nah nah  
I miss you_

_**Chapter Five: Saying Hello For The First Time**_

I pulled back wiping the tears from my eyes and looked over to my daughter. Afraid to ruin the moment in some way I whispered to Emma. "Can I, can I hold her?"

Emma continuing to cry, let a smile appears and nodded.

I reached out and, although hesitant, gently took our daughter into my arms. "Hey baby " I then ran a hand through her light dirty blond hair. "Hey beautiful."

The little girl looked at me questioningly then looked to her mother almost nervously "Mommy?"

"It's okay honey ... this uh this is your father." Emma said rubbing Shane's hand.

The little girl looked me in the eyes and tilted her head to the side. "Daddy?"

I felt myself getting choked up and looked to Emma not really knowing if I should answer that question.

Emma just took my hand and gave it one reassuring squeeze before speaking. "Yes, he is."

At the time I hadn't realized it but the few I had so hard to hold back had fallen.

Shane then looked at, tilting her head to the side she brought both her hands to my cheeks feeling my tears. "Why are you crying?"

Brushing back some of the hair from her face I smiled. And I didn't answer her instead I just pulled her close. Even if I had loads of issues to sort through and had to make life altering decisions but at that moment nothing could bother me even the slightest disappointing thought drifted from my frame of mind. I was just happy.

__

_**A/N: OMG! I am sooooo sorry about the wait. I went on a trip then I got writer's block then I lost the disk that had alll my stories on it so I had to rewrite everything so here is just a small fraction of my writings I hope to rewrite the rest soon. So please keep reading you won't be sorry!**_


	6. Decisions Are Never Simple

_**Slipped Away**_

_Summary: This is years later after they graduated from Degrassi. Sean and Emma are completely over and done with each other. He is getting married and packing to move away with his fiancee. But will somethings from the years before cause him to re-arrange his priorities? Emma and Sean fans hold onto your hats it's gonna be an intense ride._

_Rating: T (PG-13) For mild language and some sexual content._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi: The Next Generation or any of its characters. I do not own the song "Slipped Away", either. I, myself, own nothing. This is merely for fun and the cause too much time on my behalf._

_I miss you, miss you so bad  
I don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same   
Ooooh_

_Nah nah la la la nah nah_

_I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't_

_Oooooh  
I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh_

_I had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake  
It happened, you passed by_

_Now your gone, now your gone  
There you go, there you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now your gone, now your gone  
There you go, there you go,  
Somewhere your not coming back_

_The day you slipped away  
Was the day i found it won't be the same noo..  
The say you slipped away  
Was the day that i found it won't be the same oooh..._

_Nah nah, nah nah nah, nah nah  
I miss you_

_**Chapter Six: Decisions Are Never Simple**_

A few hours later, Shane was lying fast asleep on the couch between me and Emma. I then diverted my attention from the child's sleeping form, to the weary blonde, who was now currently focused on the television program before her. Taking one more glance at the peaceful little girl, I spoke in a low tone of voice. "She's a great girl, you know."

Emma smiled looking down to the little girl as well. "Yeah... she is."

"You've done a great job raising her all by yourself." I knew it had to be hard for her to be a full time mother raising a small child.

Emma reached outward tucking back a stray hair from Shane' face. "Well, I didn't do it all by myself. My mother helped me out a lot."

I nodded, looking up at her, watching intently as she picked up Shane and quietly brought the child to her room. When she was out of sight I looked down nervously at my wrist watch, seeing I was cutting it close to five o'clock. Standing to my feet I looked around to make sure the coast was clear, seeing all was well I took out my cell phone and punched in the familiar digits.

_**You have the one new message.**_

With a twinge of fear washing over me I listened as my fiancee's voice poured from the speaker.

"Okay, I know I promised to be home early to help you pack, but my boss just threw a bunch more paper work on me and it's going to be at least another two hour's here, sorry. I'll try to get some coverage, but not exactly sure if I can get out of it. So, I'll see tonight. Love you baby. Bye."

I slowly released the breathe I had been holding in.

"Sean, what are you doing?" Emma questioned, catching me off guard.

Spinning to face her, I flipped my phone shut digging it deep into my pocket. "Sorry, I was checking my messages."

Emma began, picking up some of Shane's toy's off the floor. "Anyone in particular."

I took a second contemplating whether I should answer truthfully, but in the end I overruled the thought. "No, just checking."

"Okay." She answered, not taking any further interest in the present topic of discussion. Taking a seat at one of the table's five chairs, she fidgeted with a TV guide in her hands before speaking again. "You know if you don't have somewhere to be, we could sit and talk some more."

"Actually, I do have to get going." I hated having to say that, but I couldn't risk it. Dawn would be home soon and I didn't want to have to tell her all of this just yet. And well I wasn't sure if I was ready to form a friendship with Emma, especially considering if I were to do so it would fall under the _definitely dysfunctional relationship_ category.

"Oh." She replied, giving a slight nod of understanding. "It was good to see you."

"Yeah, you too." I smiled, hoping that she would see my sincerity.

"Let's just hope it's not another five years till we talk again." She laughed trying to soften the mood.

"Yeah," I knew I shouldn't have and I cursed myself over and over afterwards. But I just had a spur of the moment decision and had only two choices, so I did what anyone would have done. I went with the one that was more appealing, yet not the brightest. "How about I give you my phone number, that way if you ever need to talk to me about Shane or whatever." I said jotting down my numbers onto a paper. "Just make sure if you call my house it's during the week."

Emma smiled gleefully. "I'll do that."

"Okay, bye." I said making my way to the door, smirking kindly.

"Bye Cameron." She laughed, shutting the door after me.

As I walked down the hall reality sunk in deeper. I have a four year old daughter with Emma Nelson. It's so much to take in all in one day. But I shouldn't have been that surprised when I found out I have experienced so many things with her. She was my first love, the first girl I had a serious relationship with, the first girl I had sex with, and it should have been no surprise that she would be the mother of my first child. Things just are too complicated for me to wrap my head around. The only thing I can control is how I handle it. And that is something, I know if I'm not careful with, I will most definitely screw up.

__

_**A/N: I am so, so sorry guys. I didn't mean to take so long with this update. Things just got in the way. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Another one should be out soon!**_


	7. Author's Note

Hello to all my dutiful readers. I would first like to thank you for taking the time to read what i have written, i appreciate it. But unfortunately i'm not sure when an update will be available. My father died a few weeks ago, and i'm not even in the frame of mind to even concetrate and read a story, let alone sit and write to any of my pending stories. I didn't even remember about FanFiction, but when i had checked my mail i had several notification emails. And i thought i should just post this note so you know it's not that i'm going to stop writting any of my stories, or that i just haven't wanted to write. I just hope you all understand, are patient with me and willing to check back in some time for any updates. I'm not promising anything in a small frame of time, but as soon as i feel i can concentrate i will try and have some updates out. Thank you for your time. And to all my beautiful reviewers, you really brighten my day thanks.

-Caitlyn


End file.
